Brave
by therewasnothief
Summary: Suki fights and struggles not to share something with Sokka. One-shot, fluff, Sokka/Suki. Set during 3x16.


Set during 3x16. Just a one-shot that I wrote a couple of years ago. Definitely not my strongest work but I wanted to publish it anyway - Sokka and Suki are adorable. Please review :3

* * *

Back at the campsite after a busy day of training, the gang ate dinner and talked for a few hours, sharing laughs and stories from their childhoods. After a while Sokka's eyelids were drooping with exhaustion, so he excused himself and walked towards his tent, which he and Suki shared.

Hakoda had chosen to travel back to the Earth Kingdom to reunite with the other members of the Southern Water Tribe for a short time. Before he left, he instructed Sokka to stay safe and take care of everyone, especially Katara and Aang. But to Sokka's complete surprise, Hakoda had also given his blessing for Sokka and Suki to sleep in the same tent until he returned- provided they didn't get up to any mischief.

Sokka closed his eyes at the thought, then walked a little quicker.

When he pulled back the opening of the tent, Suki was in her bedclothes, turned on her side in their bed. Sokka closed the tent flap and quickly stripped off his day gear, climbing into bed and placing his arm around her.

A few minutes later the others decided to follow suit, saying good night to each other and going back to their tents. Sokka was thankful for the quiet because he wanted to talk to Suki.

"Hey, Suki. Are you awake?" he whispered.

No response.

"Suki?" Sokka tried to sound more persistent, but soon it was obvious that she wasn't going to roll over. He sighed and fell into a light sleep, disappointed.

At about two in the morning, Sokka stirred in his sleep. Suki's back was still faced towards him but his arm had fallen away from her.

Her frame appeared more delicate than he remembered, and he wondered if it was just the moonlight playing tricks on his eyes. Suki was strong and well built, her legs and arms toned from her training as a Kyoshi warrior. But his gaze fell upon her hands, which had lost their former superiority. Her bones were jaunty and her skin was translucent and pale, most likely from malnutrition. This worried him.

Sokka moved his hand towards her hair, which had flopped untidily against the side of her face. Her once beautiful hair had thinned and lost its vibrance of colour, and it had also grown longer than he was used to. As he brushed her hair away from her eyes he felt something wet against his fingertips.

"Suki?" he said hesitantly.

Her back straightened.

"Look Suki… I know I snore. That's no reason to cry," he said jokingly.

Normally Suki would have laughed at such a comment, but she simply shrugged and moved away from him.

Sokka furrowed his brows. "Suki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Can you at least face me? Please?" Sokka said, trying to peer over her and look at her face. She didn't move.

"Fine, have it your way," he groaned. Suki visibly relaxed. But a few moments later Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her onto her back, so that she was staring up at him. He could see the faint mark of tears near her eyes.

"Sokka, I said-"

"I know," he cut her off. "Please, just… talk to me."

Suki shook her head and rolled back onto her side. But as Sokka went to grab her shoulder again, his hand slipped the fabric of her nightshirt off her shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw the deep burn engrained into her skin. The colour indicated that the burn was fresh.

Startled, Sokka's voice cracked. "Suki, what happened? Why didn't you tell me?" His heart was beating faster now.

"It's nothing!" Suki said exasperatedly, finally turning over to face him. "I got burned at the Boiling Rock a few days before you came and rescued me. That's all."

"It's not nothing," Sokka growled. "Someone hurt you! I could have-"

"You couldn't have done anything," Suki said coldly. She immediately regretted her words as she watched Sokka's features retract in shame. "Wait, that's not what I meant."

"No, I agree. It's my fault that it happened to you." His eyes clouded over and Suki felt helpless.

"Sokka, it wasn't your fault." She paused and waited for him to look at her. "One night I refused to bow to one of the guards, so he pushed my shoulder down to try and make me. But when I put up a fight, he burned me instead. You can't blame yourself for that happening. I should have just done what he asked."

Sokka's eyes didn't change. "It's still my fault for everything else. You should have never been imprisoned. They hurt you and I couldn't stop them."

"Sokka, I'm safe with you. It's over now."

"Then why wouldn't you answer me before? Why were you crying?" Sokka said, angry with himself but mainly concerned about Suki. He hated using a stern tone of voice but he wasn't giving up until Suki told him what was wrong.

"I…" she hesitated, seeing his cerulean eyes looking intently at her. "Forget it, it's complicated. Get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"No. Tell me." He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Please."

Suki blushed, regretting her words before she'd even said them. "Okay. I guess I just wanted to know if... if you think I'm beautiful."

As a warrior trained to be confident in her abilities, Suki could tell anyone, perhaps even the Fire Lord himself, that the Boiling Rock had not broken her. She never abandoned her dignity. But Suki was only human. She had developed certain insecurities after her imprisonment, quietly and unknowingly, and they seemed to haunt her every time she was around Sokka.

Suki knew that her appearance had deteriorated and it affected her more than she liked. She had been taught that appearance wasn't worth worrying about, but now it consumed her thoughts. It frustrated the young warrior to no end.

Sokka stared at her for a long moment. It was the last question he thought she'd ever ask him. "What? Of course you're beautiful, Suki. Even without your warpaint and all. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sokka," she said dismissively.

He frowned. "No, that's not it. What's going on?"

Suddenly Sokka's eyes widened and he fought to keep his anger under control. "Wait. Did they say something to you? At the Boiling Rock? Did they hurt you in that way?"

"No!" Suki whispered harshly, trying to quieten her voice. "They didn't do anything like that. I'm just tired, okay? I look terrible. And every time I'm with you I want to hide because of it."

She gestured towards her hands and arms. "I'm supposed to be strong. I've never been this weak. When I was in the Boiling Rock I tried to be brave but I wasn't. I... I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again."

"Me too," he whispered. "Suki, I dreamed about you every day you were gone. You'll be strong again in no time. But you should know that your bravery and compassion is what really makes you beautiful to me."

Suki reached up and ran her fingers along his jawline, then his cheek, then his hair. "Thank you, Sokka. For everything."

Sokka lowered his arm so that he lay flat on the bed beside her. His smile filled Suki's heart with a familiar warmth.

"Anytime, cutie," he winked. Suki laughed, her eyes regaining their former brightness. "Spirits, I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens or what you look like."

"Same to you. Except I don't want to see a beard anytime soon."

"Why?" he whined, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I'd look way more handsome and warrior like."

Suki smirked. "If you really want to look like a warrior, I could lend you some of my face paint again..."

"That was one time!" Sokka exclaimed, rolling so that Suki was on top of him. "Good to have you back, babe."

"It's good to be back," she said, leaning down kissing him with fervor.

They were together and nothing else mattered.


End file.
